


Sleeping In

by emilyevanston



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: On your annual family vacation with the Evans, Chris sneaks into your room.  Your parents would not approve.





	1. Sleeping In

It was that time of year again.  The annual trip upstate your family took with the Evans every year.  Your mom and Lisa had grown up together and you’d been meeting at a lodge on Greenwater Pond every fall.   When you were little the two week holiday meant, playing with the Evans kids.  Canoeing on the lake.  Hiking.  Not a lot had changed as you got older, except now you drank a lot too.

The house had started getting really full now that kids were grown and had started getting married and having their own kids.  Your brother and Carly both had filled the lodge with 6 between them.  Sometimes you wondered how long the tradition would continue if anyone else started having them.  The number of people to rooms were already stretched.  You were surprised you’d managed to get your own room this year.  No one else had managed it.  

You’d already been there for a week and the men had all headed into town to drink, while the rest of you had stayed and played dirty card games.  You crawl into bed late and a little drunk.  Stripping off all your clothes and pulling the giant comforter over you.  

You’re just drifting off to sleep when you hear the guys come home.  You glance at the clock radio on your bedside table.  It’s just after one.  You close your eyes and try to ignore the sounds of them lumbering through the house.  

Your door opens and you look up blearily to see Chris standing in the doorway.  He looks as gorgeous as he always does.  Even in his drunk, frat boy, I’m definitely not a celebrity disguise.  You can’t remember a time in your life that you hadn’t nursed some level of crush on him.  Your families were close.  He’d always been a part of your life, and you always kind of idolized him.  Most of the younger kids did to be honest.  Just the way it was.

But you were close and he was Chris.  So your crush was always just that.  A stupid crush on stupid Chris.

“You awake?”  He asks.

“Only just.  What do you want?”

“Scott picked up.  Can I sleep in with you?”  He whines.  

You lie back down and pull the comforter over your head.  “I sleep naked.  Go away.  Sleep on the couch.”

Chris dances back and forth on his feet.  “I’ve seen you naked.  Come on.  Please.”

You sit up, holding the blanket so it covers you.  “I was two.  Go away, Chris.”

Chris pulls his Henley off over his head and tosses it to you.  “Here.  Put this on.  Come on.  Stop being a bitch.”

You sigh and pull the shirt on over your head.  It kind of smells like cigarettes and you wrinkle your nose.  “Fine.  Hands to yourself.”

Chris closes the door and skips over to the bed.  He tosses his wallet and phone on the bedside table and flops onto the mattress.  After pulling off his shoes and jeans he slides in beside you.  “ _You_ keep _your_ hands to yourself.”

You fall to sleep pretty quickly.  When you wake it’s still dark, but you can hear the sounds of birds outside.  You can also hear a heartbeat.  For a second you’re really confused as to why your head is on someone’s chest and who that someone could possibly be.  

Just as the events of last night fill your head you realize you’re drooling.  You sit up and wipe Chris’ chest.  He shifts and wraps his arms around you.  “Whatcha doin’?”  He murmurs.

“I drooled on you.  Sorry.”  You reply, wiping your mouth.  

He laughs.  “That’s okay.  Lie back down.”

You lay back against him and drape your arm over his chest.  

Chris laughs again.  “You agreed to that really quickly.  Been a while?”  

You pinch his side.  “You offered really fast.  Been a while for you too?”

“Waking up next to someone I love, yes.”  Chris answers.

“Aww… Chris Evans loves me.  I’m tweeting that.”  You tease.

“Go ahead.  How many followers do you have?  3?”  Chris counters.  

“I have 37 thank you very much.”  

Chris laughs and squeezes you.  You both lie together for a while.  Not saying anything, just listening to the sound of his breathing.  

“Did you guys have fun last night?”   You ask, breaking the silence.

Chris shifts so he’s on his side facing you and your head is on his bicep.  “Yeah.  It wasn’t too bad.  You should have come.”

You shrug. “I really like playing Cards Against Humanity.  Shanna said she needs a roommate.  I said I’d think about it.”

“Oh that’s a good idea.  You can keep an eye on her for me.  Chase some of those meatballs she keeps bringing home away.”  

You laugh.  “I’m sure she’d appreciate that.”  

You reach over and trace the tips of your fingers over the tattoo on his collar bone.  “This tattoo is dumb.”

“Fuck you.  How come my fangirls like it so much?”  Chris snarks.  

“Hey, it’s sexy, but that doesn’t make it not dumb.”

“That doesn’t make _you_ not dumb.”  He scowls at you for a second and then it’s almost like a light goes on behind his eyes.  “Hey wait, you just said I was sexy.”

You laugh and poke him.  “I’ve got eyes, my friend.  I’ve got eyes.”

“Well now I feel really smug.”  He runs his tongue over his lips and shakes his head.  “Do you have any tats?”

“Yep.  But you can’t see it.”  You answer.

Chris’ eyes light up and he grins at you.  “Oh really?  Where is it?  Your tits?”

You snicker and shake your head.   “Lower down.”

His eyebrows shoot up.  “Fuck, really?   _You_?  What it is?”

“Paw print.  It’s dumb.  Why are you so surprised?”  You ask.

Chris shakes his head.  “I dunno.  Just … you’re you.”

“You’re you and _you_ have a bunch of tats.”  

“That’s because I’m me.”

“Wait, what?”

You both start laughing and Chris squeezes you against him, kissing you on the top of the head.  You feel the press of his cock against your abdomen, and you pull away suddenly.

“You have a boner.”  You say, narrowing your eyes at him.

“Fuck, sorry.  It’s just morning wood.  Ignore it.  It’ll go away.”  Chris says.  He doesn’t even really seem that sorry.  

“Kinda hard to ignore when it’s digging into me.”

“Calm down.  It’s not anymore.”  Chris scoffs.

You pull a face and snuggled down against him again.  Chris starts trailing his fingers up and down your arm.  “How long has it been?”  Chris asks.

“How long has what been?”  

He tilts your chin up so you’re facing him.  His eyes are as beautiful as ever and you resist the urge to touch his eyelashes.  “Since you woke up with someone?”

You scrunch your face up.  “Uhh… since I broke up with John.”  You answer.

“Fuck.  That was two years ago.”

You laugh.  “I know that.”

There is a brief pause and Chris chews on his lip.  “Hey…”  He pauses for another moment.  “No, never mind.”  

You narrow your eyes.  “You were going to offer to have sex with me.  Weren’t you?”

Chris shakes his head.  “No.”

“You were.  Like you’d be doing me a favor.”  You punch him in the shoulder.

“I swear to god.  I wasn’t going to.”  Chris yelps.  

“Well, what was it?”  You ask.

He shakes his head.  

There’s a knock on your bedroom door and you both look over at it startled.

“What?”  You yell.

“Have you seen, Chris?”  Your mom’s voice drifts through the door.

“Yeah, he’s in here.”  You answer.  

“You two had better not have had sex.”  She yells.  

“We haven’t. Go yell at Scott.  He brought some stranger home.”  

You hear her sigh and drift away from the door.  You and Chris both start laughing.  

When you both stop you lie staring into each other eyes.  You both let out a large breath at the same time.  

“Why haven’t we?  That’s what I was going to say.  Why haven’t we ever had sex?”   Chris asks.

“Because you’re Chris.”  Your eyes flick down to his lips and back to his eyes again.

“I know.”   He breathes.  

You both just stare at each.  You can’t stop looking at his lips.  So pink and soft looking.  All that keeps going through your head is ‘it’s Chris’ over and over again.  

“Wanna see my tat?”  You ask.  

Chris laughs.  “Sure.”

You shift the quilt down and the shirt you’re wearing up, keeping both bits of fabric covering everything but the very small piece of skin just at the crest of your pubic mound where the small paw print is located.  

Chris grazes the very tip of his fingers over the tattoo.  You feel a shiver run up you spine.  “It’s so small and so close to your no-no zone.”

You burst into hysterical laughter.  “My what?”

Chris starts laughing too and collapses down on top of you, his head on your chest.  You stroke your hands over his head, feeling the soft flick of his buzz cut against them.  He moves his hand.  It slides up under the shirt you’re wearing, just a little.  He starts to move up your body, his lips ghost over your throat, the tip of his nose grazing over your skin, his beard tickling you.

“Chris.”  You breathe.  

He looks up at you and his hand moves just the little bit further up your side.

“What’s wrong?”  He asks.

“You’re Chris.”  You say, your hands slipping down his neck and you rake your nails over his shoulders.

“I know.”  He says, his hand moves a little higher.  He returns to your throat, his tongue touches onto your skin and his traces it in a small circle.  Your whole body is buzzing.  Your cunt aches and you squeeze your legs together in a futile attempt to provide some relief.

“Chris.”  You sigh, your fingers digging into his back.  

He pushes himself up so he’s on his elbow. His hand moves higher, skimming under your breast.  “You don’t want this?”  He asks.

You don’t say anything.  Just stare into his blue eyes as he looks down at you.  The chant of ‘it’s Chris’ still echoing in your head.  

He cups your breast, his fingers delicately teasing over your skin.  “Tell me you want this.”  

“Chris.”  His name comes out as a whine.  He leans in close to you, his mouth hovering over yours.  Your breath mingling.  You take a deep shuddering breath in.

“I need you to say it, baby girl.”

You swallow.  Your mouth feels dry.  “I want you.”  You whisper.

The words are barely out of your mouth and his lips crash into yours.  He feels so hot compared to the cool air of the cabin.  His tongue pushes into your mouth and he makes a low hum into the back of his throat.  

Things become frantic.  He pulls the shirt you’re wearing - his shirt - off over your head and his mouth is on yours again.  He palms you breast and grinds against your thigh.  His cock hardens against you.  You start to move your hips against his thigh, pulling it hard against you pussy.  Your wetness smears onto his skin and your moan is muffled by his mouth.

“Fuck.”  He curses, breaking your kiss.  “Fuck.  Fuck.”

“What’s wrong?”  You ask, a weird sense of dread setting in.

He shakes his head and fumbles with his wallet.  “I’ve just kinda wanted this for a really long time.  And now it’s happening.   I don’t think I’m gonna last.  And you won’t want to do it again.  Plus we gotta be quiet.  Which normally is kinda hot.  But it also means you can’t… well you know?”

You laugh and put your hands on his cheeks and turn him to face you.  “You’re Chris.”  

He looks at you and a half smile plays over his lips.  “Shit really?  How long?”  He says.

“Kinda always, to be honest.”  

“That’s why you were so annoying.”  Chris laughs.  

You nod.  

He kisses you again.  This time it’s different.  Less frantic but more passionate.  Your tongues tease against each other.  He moves between you legs and you grab his boxers and start working them down.  He takes over from you, pushing them off without breaking the kiss.

You feel the press of his cock between the folds of your labia.  He slides it up and down, and it presses against your clit.  Press and release, press and release.  You’re ache for him overwhelms you and you make a sound somewhere between a moan and a whine.  

Chris fumbles with his wallet again, finally managing to pull a condom from it.  He sits up and you can see him shake slightly as he tries to tear the packet open.  You take it from him and tear it open, before rolling it down over his cock.  While you do, you take the opportunity to drink in his body.   He is so hot and so familiar.  The sculpted torso with the perfect level of body hair.  The tattoos, one on the left his collarbone and one on the right side of his ribs.  The way his hip flexors form those perfect lines that draw your eyes down to his cock.  The cock which you hold in your hand and stroke making him purr like a kitten.

He pushes you back down and he enters you in one fluid movement.  

He presses his forehead against yours.  “Oh god.  I can’t believe this is happening.  You feel so good.”  He moans as he thrusts into you.  Each thrust is accompanied by a roll of his hips.  He’s pressed so closely against you that it causes a ripple of his body rolling against yours.

You slide your palms down his back.  He’s so muscular and you can feel each muscle contract and release as he moves against you.  

Your body feels like it’s on fire.  Like your blood is made of magma and it’s slowly destroying you from the inside out.  You’re sweating despite the fact you don’t feel like you’re particularly exerting yourself.  Chris is too and your bodies slide against each other as you move together.

You lean your head back and lick the corner of his mouth.  He tastes of salt and heat and you moan, your cunt clenching around him.  He curves his body and his mouth moves to your neck, biting at it.

You can feel an orgasm sitting right there, but it won’t quite break.  You groan in frustration, squeezing your core muscles and bringing your knees right up and wrapping your legs around his tiny waist.

“Chris.  I’m close, help me.”  You plead.

Chris slips his hand between you both and starts working your clit with the tips of his fingers.  A jolt shoots through you and your body spasms, curving off the mattress.  You drag a pillow over your head and come, moaning into it.  

It was almost like Chris was just waiting for you.  He grunts, thrusting deep into you and spills inside of you.  His cock pulsing as it empties.

You both start kissing again.  Mouths moving together.  Tongues caressing.  You don’t stop until Chris has slipped from within you and rolled you both over.  Chris removes the condom, tying it off and tossing it into the waste basket by the bed.

He collapses back into the mattress and you snuggle down into his shoulder.

“Fuck.  I can’t believe we could have been doing that all this time.  Why did you say something?”  He asks, smacking you on the arm.

You punch his shoulder in retaliation.  “Why didn’t you say something?”  You counter.

He hits you back and you both start play wrestling until he has you pinned under him again.  Your hands above your head.  He grins at you and pecks you on the lips.

“What now?”  He asks.

“Get up?  Take a shower?”  You reply.

“No, I mean bigger picture.”

You start giggling.  “Our moms are gonna kill us.”

He joins in.  “Oh god.  The lecture.  I bet they’ll be secretly marrying us in their heads though.”

“Yeah probably.”  You bite your lip and look up at him. “So you wanna do this then?  Like for real?  I get if you don't…”

He silences you with his lips.  “Yes, for real.”

You both get out of bed.  Chris pulls on his boxers and Henley and you grab your pajamas.  He takes your hand in his and you open the bedroom door.  When you step through both Lisa and your mom look over to you.

“Oh good Chris, I needed you to…” Lisa begins but quickly trails off.  “Oh you both better not have.”

You and Chris look at each other, smiles plastered on your faces and the lectures begin.


	2. Staying Up Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and you spend the day being told how terrible an idea it is for you to date.

The lecture lasted an hour.  What were you thinking?  How could you let your judgement lapse that far?  You’re basically family.  What happens when this blows up in your faces?  The whole time you and Chris just sat there holding each other’s hands and listening.  Neither of you even bothered arguing.  There was no point.  You weren’t actually family in any biological sense.  You loved each other.  What was the problem here?

By the time they were done with you, your bladder was killing you and you were desperate for a shower.  You both stood up and headed towards the bathroom and Lisa stopped you.  “You are absolutely not showering together and I’m not done with you, Chris.”

You looked at Chris and he sighed and slumped his shoulders, letting your hand go and flopping back onto the couch.  You went to the bathroom alone.

You were just wrapping a robe around yourself when there was a knock on the door.

“It’s me.”  Chris says.  His voice sounds hollow.

You unlock the door and let him in.

“What happened with your mom?”  You ask.

Chris sighs and a look of complete defeat passes over him.  “She thinks I’m going to mess this up.  That I can’t be who you need me to be.  She asked how I thought I could possibly make it work with you when I’m not even in Boston most of the time.  That by doing this, I’ve made it impossible for the family to keep getting together the way we have because I’m going to break your heart and you won’t want to be around me any more.”

You go to hug him and he ducks away from you.  “Maybe we should forget this happened.  It was probably a mistake.”  He says.

“Chris.  Why would you mess it up?”  You ask.  

He shrugs.  “I’ll probably cheat on you or something.”

You actually burst out laughing and cover your mouth with your hands.  “When have you ever cheated on anyone?  You’re like a serial monogamous.”

He shrugs.  “Yeah, but everyone cheats in Hollywood.  Jessica cheated on me and I loved her.  And my dad…”

You grab him by the shirt and pull him towards you backing up against the bathroom vanity.  You jump up onto it and wrap you legs around his waist.  “Chris.  In my experience people cheat for two reasons.”  You say, running your hands up and down his neck.  “They’re either cheaters and there is nothing you can do about it except maybe put different expectations on the relationship outside of monogamy.  Or there is something wrong with your relationship that hasn’t be addressed.  Which is either fixable or it isn’t.  People don’t just cheat out of the blue for no reason.  Mistakes happen and you’re a good man.  A good man, who may I remind you is still friends with most his exes.”

You place a kiss on his forehead and he starts to toy with the tie on your robe.  “Now given you aren’t a cheater.  Why would you cheat on me?”  You ask.

“Maybe if we were already having problems.”  He says.

“I love you, Chris.  We haven’t even been on a date yet but I’m happy to say that.  You know why?”  You say.

“Because we’re family.  We say it all the time.”  Chris says.

“How much shit have we gone through over the years?  You’re one of my best friends.  I’m still here.  We can do this Chris, and I will literally fight anyone who says you can’t do this.  I know you.”  

“But what if…”

“Chris.  John cheated on my all the time.  He’s not in Hollywood.  Hollywood has nothing to do with it.”  You say interrupting him.  “How long have you wanted this?”

He shakes his head.  “Probably for the past seven years.”

“Seven years, Chris.  For me it’s been much, much longer.  Don’t let them get in your head.”  You shake your head  “I am so mad at our moms.”  

He laughs and presses his forehead against yours.  “You always seem to believe in me more than I believe in myself.”

“You have to deal with the shit in your head, I just have to deal with you.  And you’re pretty cool.”

Chris slides his hands into your hair and he pulls you into a kiss.  His free hand pushing into your robe and cups your breast, his thumb rolling over your nipple.  You break the kiss reluctantly, sliding your hands down his chest.

“I should go get dressed, and you should have a shower.”  You say.

“Have a shower with me.”  He says.

You shake your head.  “We should - I dunno.  Not rub it in their faces maybe?  At least figure some stuff out first.”  

He nods and pecks your lips.  “You’re right.  I really want to do that thing where you spend all day fucking.”

You slip down off the counter and lean up and kiss him.  “We will.  Just maybe not while we’re on vacation with our families.”

You head out of the bathroom in the direction of your room only to be faced by both your and Chris’ mom.  They both look at you sympathetically.

“It’s for the best you know?”  Your mom says.

“What is?”  You ask, circling around them and heading towards your room.

“Chris breaking up with you.”  Lisa answers.

You groan.  “We didn’t break up.  And seriously?  I am so mad at you both.  How dare you make him feel like he isn’t good enough.”

“We’re just trying to save you some heartache.”  Your mom says.

You stop at your door and turn to face them.  “Have some faith in both of us.  We aren’t complete idiots.  We aren’t children.  Maybe, just maybe do you think you could pretend that we can make our own decisions?”

You don’t wait for an answer, you just step into your room and slam the door.  You get dressed slowly.  Not really wanting to go back out and talk to either families.  You’re just pulling on your sweater when Shanna slams through your door.

“Did you seriously fuck my brother?”  She demands.

“No.  That would be weird.”  You reply.

She gives a sigh of relief.  “Ugh, good.  They’re all saying you and Chris slept with each other.”

“Oh Chris…”  You say.  “I thought you meant Scott.  Yeah, I fucked Chris.”

Shanna picks up a pillow from your bed and throws it at you.  “That’s disgusting.  What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking how I really wanted his penis in my vagina.”  You answer, tossing your pillow back onto the bed.

Shanna puts her fingers in her ears and pulls a face.  “Gross.  Never say anything like that to me again.”

“Your brother has a pretty nice dick, Shanna.  Knows how to use it…”

“Stop!  No.  No more talking and no more fucking Chris.  You’re cut off.”  Shanna yells and storms from the bedroom.

You laugh and head out to find Chris.  He’s not in the lounge so you head to the bedroom he shares with Scott.  The door is open a crack and you can hear voices.  As you get closer you realizes that Lisa and Carly are both in there lecturing him once more about why he was going to fuck everything up.  Your blood boils and you storm into the room.

“That’s enough.  I’ve been patient and good natured about this.  Stop trying to interfere.”  You yell.  “We are adults.  Not little children.  Chris is 35 years old and I am 30.  I have known him my whole life.  You think we don’t know each other?  What our lives are like?  The challenges ahead?  Neither of us have asked for your advice or your opinion.  We get it.  You don’t approve.  You could at least respect us enough to accept this has nothing to do with you.  The only person who gets to decide if Chris and I date, is Chris and I.”

Lisa and Carly both look suitably ashamed.  “I’m sorry.  I just worry that you haven’t given this a lot of thought.”  Lisa says.

“Noted.  We shall take it under advisement.”  You say.  “Chris, you wanna move your stuff into my room?”  

Chris nods and gets up, throwing his stuff into his suitcase.  Lisa and Carly mutter their apologies again and shuffle out of the room.

Scott gives you a slow clap.  “That was amazing.”  He says.

You laugh.  “Thank you.  Kinda feel like I need to throw up now.”

“If my opinion means anything, I think it’s great.”  Scott says.  “I also have no idea what mom’s problem is.  I woulda thought that the mere possibility that our families could blend together would be a dream for her.”

You and Chris take his stuff to your room.  Tension weighs down the living room as you pass through it.  Your mom still looking on with disapproval.  His not looking at either of you at all.

You shut your bedroom door and Chris looks at you with real pain on his features.  “Are you sure we’re not just doing this to spite them now?” He asks.

“We really haven’t had a chance to do anything for any other reason that it felt really good to do it.”  You step up close to him and run your hands down his chest.  “If you want to not do this.  That’s okay. I still want to though.  I’m not scared of what being with you means.”

“People are really mean.”  Chris says, his hands going to your hips.  He leans down like he’s going to kiss you.  Hovering his mouth near yours.

You toy with the buttons on his plaid shirt.  “I know.  I’ve seen.”

Chris’ hand slide around to your ass and he pulls you in close to him.  “I love you.  I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“There is absolutely nothing you can do to ensure that I’ll never get hurt.  How about we try and aim for some happiness instead?”

His mouth crashes into yours and he lifts you from the floor and pushes you up against the wall.  You wrap your arms around his neck as you move your mouths against each other’s.  It’s like you’re both trying to devour each other with the kiss.  It’s teeth and tongues and obscene, wet, smacking sounds.

Chris moves from your mouth to your ear.  The tip of his tongue traces around the curve of your ear and he licks it over your lobe, grazing his teeth over it.  “I want you.”  He growls.

“I’m yours.”  You breathe.

His mouth is back on yours and he grinds his hips into you.  It feels like your blood has caught fire.  It boils inside of you.  The heat passes between you both.  Chris moves, turning you away from the wall.  You slide down his body and start unbuttoning his shirt, pulling him along with you.  He tries to guide you to the bed, but you shake your head and keep heading towards the full length mirror attached to the wall.  

You push his shirt down off his shoulders and onto the floor.  He grabs the hem of your shirt but you catch his hands in yours and bring them to your mouth, running the tips of his finger over your lips. “I always liked your hands.  Even as a teenager you had good hands.  Do you remember how I used to pretend to know how to read palms?”

Chris laughs.  “I wondered why you only ever gave me palm readings and no one else.”

You take his index finger into your mouth and suck along it’s length.  Chris moans pushing you back against the mirror with his whole body.  He starts teasing your lips with his fingers.  Your breath starts coming in shallow and your cunt floods.

“What’s the plan here?”  He asks.

You run your tongue over the tips of his fingers and push him back off you.  You slowly start dropping to your knees, your tongue trailing down his skin as you go.  Overs his pecs.  Teasing his nipples.  Down his abdominals.  You place an open mouth kiss on the line of this Adonis’ belt, sucking his skin as you pull back and drop completely to your knees.  

You unfasten his belt and open his fly.  Then look up at him and lick your lips.  He chuckles and runs his palm along your jaw.  You drag his jeans and underwear down on one go.  He is rock hard.  His cock sitting straight up.  You tease your tongue over the ridges and veins along his shaft, lick around the crest of the head and take it into your mouth.  Never once breaking eye contact with him.  He groans, falling forward and resting his forearms on either side of the mirror.  

You start to suck.  Moving your mouth up and down his length.  Taking him as far back into your throats as you can.  You rest one hand against his thigh.  Every time you do something that causes him intense pleasure you feel his thigh muscles tighten under your palm.  

Your other hand tugs at his balls and runs up and down his perineum.  You keep your eyes on his face.  His eyes flick between looking down on you and watching you both on the mirror.  You start to tease his asshole with your finger.  Every time you exert pressure on his anus, you push his cock deep into the back of your throats and he moans.

The fact he makes those sounds for you makes your skin tingle all over.  So few men you’ve been with were willing to do that.  It’s a turn on.  Your thoughts fill with the vision of you really letting go with each other.  You start to hum around his dick.

You keep putting pressure on his asshole and releasing it.  Each time you press he grunts and his hips jerk.  You push hard and the tip of your finger enters him.  Only really enough to stretch out his entrance but he jerks forward with a loud grunt and his cock begins to pulse in your mouth.

“I - I’m gonna come.”  Chris pants.  “Let me go if you don’t want it to happen in your mouth.”

Instead of letting him go you deep throat him.  Your lips touch against his groin and he releases.  Hot come hits the the back of your mouth and you pull back letting it coat your tongue.  Savoring the salty, slightly bitter taste before swallowing it all.  

You release him when his cock stills and he helps you to your feet pressing you against the mirror again and kissing you deeply.  He breaks away from you and his hand presses against your pussy.

“Time to take care of you.”  He growls.

You shake you head.  “Time to eat.  I’m fucking starving.”  

“You sure?”  He asks.

“Later for sure.”  You grin.

The day doesn’t really get easier with either of your families.  When you and Chris are together they leave you alone.  Occasionally just giving you disappointed looks.  When you separate though it’s like divide and concur.  You don’t know what Chris is hearing but you keep getting told how hard it will be that he’s not around.  How ruthless his fans are about the women he dates.  How being away from each other for long periods of time leads to loneliness and that loneliness leads to cheating.  How Hollywood is just a certain way and that you aren’t that way and it would break you.

After lunch you go outside and lean over the deck only to find Chris out there smoking.  You sit on the edge and dangle your feet over his shoulders.  “You okay?”  You ask.

He flicks the cigarette onto the ground and snuffs it out with his foot.  “Kinda getting a little sick of hearing how I’m not good enough for you.”

“Let’s get out of here.”  You say.

You and Chris get Dodger and walk.  Heading out around the lake hand in hand.

“They’ll come round you know.”  You say.

“What if they’re right?”  

You shrug.  “Then we’ll both be getting a big fat I told you so.”

“But what if I do something so bad that you can’t forgive me?”  He asks.

“Chris, why is it you’ll that hurt me?  What if I do something that you hate me for?  What if we both just completely tank it?  What if a bear comes out of the woods and eats us both?”  

Chris laughs and squeezes your hand.

“What if instead of all those things we end up happy?  We get married.  We adopt another dog together.  Maybe a cat even though you keep saying you hate them.  We have kids.  Grow old.  There’s grandkids and we die within a day of each other because we love each other so much that we can’t live without the other.”

“That’s pretty sappy.  Even for me.”  Chris says.

You nudge him with your shoulder.  “I thought you’d like that.”

“I wanna do this, babe.  I do.”  He says.

“But?”

He doesn’t say anything for a little while, you both just walk.  “I’m scared of hurting you.”

“So try really hard not to.”

You walk for hours.  When you get back it’s been dark for a few hours and Dodger is exhausted.  He curls up in his bed and falls straight to sleep.  The rest of your families are all playing card games in the living room.  You and Chris pick over the remnants of dinner.  Lasagna and a Caesar salad.  Before heading back to your room.

You collapse on the bed and kick your shoes off.  “My feet are killing me.”

Chris kneels on the floor in front of you.  “Is that so?”  He says, lifting on of your feet into his lap and peeling your sock from your feet.  He starts rubbing it.  Pushing the tension and pain out with his thumb.  You groan loudly.

“Keep making sounds like that and they’re going to think we’re fucking.”  Chris says.

You undo the fly of your pants.  “We better not give them the wrong idea then.”

Chris rubs his face on the inside of you leg.  He bites your thigh and grabs the waistband of your jeans and yanks them down.  You get dragged to the very edge of the bed as he pulls them from you.

His mouth is on your pussy before you even have a chance to adjust yourself into position properly.  He laps his tongue up your folds and moans like a man who just sampled his favorite food.  

“Fuck, Chris.”  You groan, your hands tangling in his hair.

He focuses his tongue onto your clit.  Two fingers are pushed inside your cunt and he strokes them inside of you.  He spreads them and twists his wrists so his knuckles grind against your g-spot.  You cry out and buck into his face as a jolt passes through your body.  He pulls his hand away and sucks on his fingers.  His tongue returns to your clit and when he pushes his fingers back inside you there is now three.  

You feel stretched and full.  Your cunt drips around his fingers.  He spreads them again and corkscrews his hand back and forth.  You start to pant.  The pressure he’s putting on your g-spot is intense and like nothing you’ve felt before.

“Oh fuck, Chris.  What are you doing?”  You cry.

“You don’t like it?  Feels like you like it?”  Chris purrs.

“God.  Don’t stop.”  You moan.  And with that his mouth his back on your clit, sucking and nibbling on it.  His fingers keep working inside you.  Tight pressure builds in your stomach.  You lose control and come.  It consumes you, taking complete control of your body and you gush.

Chris gets up and shift you backwards on the mattress.  You lie in front of him panting as he strips off his clothes.

“You look kinda cute lying there with just your t-shirt and one sock on.”  He says.

You go to remove your shirt and he laughs.  “No leave it.  I like it.”  Before he drops his pants he pulls out a condom.  He tears it open and rolls it on, stoking himself a few times before moving onto the bed.

He moves between your legs and lines himself up to you, his cock teasing at the entrance to your cunt.  He brings his lips to yours.  He tastes of your unique musk, and you lick it from his lips.

As you kiss, he slowly pushes inside of you.  You pull him down, so he’s pressed tightly against you and you both start rolling your hips and thrusting against each other.  The slow lazy love making you die this morning doesn’t seem to satisfy either of you this time.  

Chris wraps his arms around your back and rolls you over.  You sit up and start to ride him.  You run your hands down through his chest hair as you move frantically above him.  Leaning down, you run your tongue over the tattoo on his clavicle.  

Chris’ hands roam your body.  He rotates between rubbing your clit and squeezing your breast, to just holding onto your hips.  

You come and as you do, every muscle tightening, Chris rolls you back over.  He pulls you leg up, hooking your knee behind his elbow and he pounds into you.  You rub your clit frantically in time with him.

“Yes, Chris!”  You cry.  “Never stop fucking me.”

Chris grunts and silences you with his lips.  Another orgasm crashes over you.  As you come, he does too.  You cling to each other, as for just that brief moment that’s all you are.

Chris rolls off of you and removes the condom.  Tying it off and tossing it in the waste basket.  He lies back his hand behind his head.  You lie your head on his chest, tracing your fingers over the lettering of his tattoos.

“When did you start seeing me differently do you think?”  You ask.

Chris shifts wrapping his arms around you and trailing his fingers down your skin.  “Hard to say exactly.  I think I’d been thinking of you different for a little while.  But I do remember there was that time when you bought that guy Daniel… no wait… Darren with you.  You were both outside and he leaned in a whispered in your ear and you blushed and laughed and I dunno.  The look in your eye.  I was so jealous.  I wanted to be the one that made you look like that.”

You lean up and kiss him on the corner of the mouth.

“What happened with that guy?  He seemed pretty cool.”  Chris asks.

“Yeah.  He was great.  But I was in love with someone else.”

Chris squeezes you and kisses the top of your head.  “It was me right?”

You smile, snuggling back against him . “It was always you.”


End file.
